


My Hero

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: Blade II
Genre: F/M, Smut, donut eating, pot smoking, vamp killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: While B in in the club killing bloodsuckers, Scud is in the van doing his thing and saves a beautiful woman's life.





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!!

My Hero

Scud was jacked. He had been staking out this club for two weeks and tonight was the night. The night he and B would go in guns a-blazin', throw their thing down and gank all the vamps. Well, B would be going in with his fiery weapon and throwing his thing down; Scud would be nestled in the van with Mary Jane and a box of Krispy Kreme’s. He spent the entire day checking and packing the weapons and equipment while B spent his time meditating in his room, or whatever the hell he did up there.

This had been one undercover operation he enjoyed. He’d gotten laid twice, and collected four phone numbers; fairing much better than the last steak out where he kept getting hit on by fuck boys. Scud had been so desperate at one point he considered taking one of them home; the man was as beautiful as any woman he had ever seen, but Scud preferred a soft voice, and breasts.

B came out of his room at dusk. He didn’t speak but began loading himself up with knives and light grenades. He handed Scud a walkie and left the room to grab a few injectors from a box. Scud sighed heavily. He loved working with B; especially the stakeouts and the babes, but the Daywalker could be a complete asshat when he wanted to, and apparently, he wanted to right this very minute.

“Scud! Put down the blunt and get your skinny white ass into the van. We can’t waste any time; it’s gonna be fully dark soon.” Yep, B was in excellent form tonight.

Scud grabbed a couple boxes of extra grenades and injectors and made his way outside. B was already in the passenger’s seat not so patiently waiting for him and Scud sighed again.

The ride to the club was quiet; B was going over things in his head and Scud was eagerly awaiting his alone time with boo and donuts. When they arrived, Scud parked the van in the alley behind the club and turned off the engine and lights.

“You know what to do. Keep the walkie on and your eyes open. If I need anything from you, I’ll let you know. Do not get distracted.”

“You know me, B. I’ve always got my eyes open. Have I ever let you down?”

“No, and I don’t want you to start. I’ll keep you aware of what’s happening.” With that, B was out of the van and through the back door in a flash.

Scud waited five minutes before he took a joint from the glovebox and lit it up. Savoring the first couple of tokes, he reached behind him and pulled the Krispy Kreme box from the floor of the vehicle. He smelled them as if they were a fine bottle of wine or a beautiful woman, then dug into the first one without regret.

An hour later and he was feeling pretty good. Half the dozen was gone and he was enjoying the Powerpuff Girls on the small black and white television he kept in the van. He hadn’t heard a peep from B and assumed all was well inside the club. He could hear the music thumping from inside the van and the beat was putting him in a mood.

Turning off the tv, he sat back in the driver’s seat and wished he was allowed inside the club. Theoretically, he could march right in there and have as much fun as he wanted, but if B saw him or shit was going down, he could get killed and that was at the bottom of his to-do list.

He ate another donut and was about to light another joint when he heard the back door slam open. He looked around expecting to see B, but instead, a man and a woman came out. His hands and mouth were all over her, but she didn’t seem to mind; either she was into it or too drunk to know what was happening.

Scud couldn’t stop staring at them; from what he could see of her, she was beautiful. Long, silky black hair fell down her back and Scud wanted to run his fingers through it. He told himself that he was keeping an eye on them for safety reasons; they had just walked out of a vamp club and chances were one, or both would sprout fangs soon, so he wanted to be alert and aware.

Her arms were around the man, holding him close, and his mouth was on her neck when Scud saw him pull his head back and fangs descend. Taking a grenade from the box, he jumped out of the van and threw it toward the couple, but not before the man’s canines contacted with the woman’s throat.

When the UV bomb went off, Scud could hear the creature’s scream as he disintegrated and when the light faded he saw the woman crumpled in a heap on the ground. Running to her he scooped her into his arms and ran back to the van as quickly as he could.

She was even more beautiful than he could have imagined. Her eyes were closed, her skin was alabaster and soft as silk, a beautiful contrast to her hair. He held her in his arms in the back of the van and rocked her gently trying to wake her up.

“Hey, you gotta open your eyes for me, okay?” He whispered. “I want to see those beautiful eyes, baby. I gotta make sure you’re okay.”

She began to stir and when her eyes opened she shrieked and jumped out of Scud’s embrace. “Who the hell are you and what the hell are you going to do to me?”

Scud scooted back against the front seat and held his hands up in surrender. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I fucking saved you from a bloodsucker. If it weren’t for me, you’d be a vamp by now.”

“Oh my god, you're one of those crazy homeless people.” She began to shove her body against the back door of the van and scream for help.

“You need to calm down. I’m not homeless and I’m not going to hurt you. That man you were with was a vampire and he was either gonna suck you dry or make you one of his own,” Scud explained as calmly as he could.

“You’re fucking crazy. What the fuck was that light?”

“That was a UV bomb. I made it myself,” he said with a slight air of arrogance. “It’s the closest thing to natural sunlight; makes ‘em go BOOM!” The woman jumped when Scud’s voice suddenly amplified that last word. 

He felt bad scaring her more than she already was, so he tried to calm her down. “My name is Scud. What's yours?”

“Jennifer,” she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Listen, Jennifer, we both need to calm down, okay. I got just the thing.”

He reached back and pulled the still unlit blunt from the front seat and showed it to her. “You smoke?”

“Occasionally, “she replied. 

Scud lit up, took a long drag, then handed it to her as he reached back to get the donuts. “This is really good shit. Where did you get it from?” Jennifer asked.

“I got a guy uptown; he's Jamaican and gets this shit sent from home.”

“You might have to introduce me,” Jennifer said and moved from the back door to behind the passenger's seat next to Scud and his box of Krispy Kreme’s. “Do you mind if I have one?” She asked.

“Go ahead, mi donuts es su donuts.” He took the joint from her as she picked one with strawberry frosting and sprinkles.

“So, were you serious about the vampire thing or is that is that just your best line?” She asked.

“I only use that line when I have to,” he replied.

“When do you have to?”

“When I see a woman who's about to be attacked by a vamp. They are real,” he told her. “People don't believe until they see one up close and personal.”

“You've seen a lot of them?” She asked

“More than I cared too.” He handed the smoke back to Jennifer and began to unbutton his shirt, showing her the scars on his torso.

“Oh my God!” She exclaimed. “How did you survive that?”

“B found me in time; took care of me, gave me a bunch of injections. He kept me alive and human.”

“Who's B?”

“The guy I work for. He's in there right now ganking all the vamps. Everybody calls him the Daywalker because he's only half vamp and can go out during the day.”

Jennifer wasn't sure she believed him, but he seemed sincere about what he told her. Maybe it was the pot, but she started to relax and enjoy his crazy stories.

Reaching out she touched his scars. The thick, rigid scar tissue felt like a 3D roadmap, but it didn't bother her. If what he had told her was true, he had saved her life.

“Did he bite you?” Scud asked her.

“I don't think so, maybe you could check?” Jennifer asked and moved her hair over her left shoulder. Scud moved closer to her and touched her neck, running his fingers across the soft skin from her ear to her shoulder.

“I don't feel anything,” he said in a smooth voice. “Maybe I need to get a closer look.” He moved his head closer to her neck and put his lips on her skin, then seductively licked the spot where she would have been bitten.

“Ah,” she moaned softly. Her grip on the joint was loosening the longer he kissed her. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his lips from her skin. She took a hit then gave it back to him.

“So why aren't you in there fighting with him? Are you his getaway driver?” She asked as she straddled his thighs.

“I'm weapons engineering, and I'm the lookout. If I hadn't been out here, you wouldn't be alive. I'm a lover, not a fighter.”

“Well, I've seen your weapon making skills, and you seem to be a pretty good lookout; thank you by the way, but I have yet to see your other skills,” Jennifer purred. 

Scud took the last hit and crushed was left of the blunt on the back of the seat he was leaning against. Wrapping one arm around her waist he placed the hand of the other at the back of her neck. “Prepare to be amazed,” he said roughly.

He kissed her languidly and moved her core over the bulge in his pants. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she held on tight as he bucked his hips up against her. When his lips moved to her neck, she moaned again.

“Come on, lover. Show me what ya got,” she said. 

Scud lifted her body and laid her on the floor of the van. He removed his shirt completely and pulled her legs apart, then climbed over her. “You wanna see what I got? I'll give you what I got and you'll never want anything else.” 

He unbuttoned her shirt and dove into her chest; licking and sucking the tops of her breasts. Jennifer moved underneath him and rubbed her core against his hard cock.

Scud was moaning and groaning, and needed to taste more of her. Pulling her upper body to meet his, he had her bra off in record time, then he reached under her skirt and pulled her panties down her legs. He shuffled his body around and soon had his pants off as well.

Laying her back down he surrounded her with his own body and with his mouth and tongue tasted every inch of her skin. His leaking cock laid against her thigh and he moved his hips running it along her flesh for friction. He felt her wetness dripping down her inner thigh and growled.

“Are you ready for me?” He whispered in her ear.

“Yes,” she replied, breathlessly.

“Beg for my cock, Jennifer. Tell me how much you want me inside you.”

She moaned loudly as he rubbed the head against her slit. “Fuck me, Scud, please. Fill me up with your cock.”

Scud pushed inside her opening before she was finished speaking. He moved in slowly but was balls deep inside her in seconds. “Better hold on baby, this is gonna be a bumpy ride.”

He withdrew until only the tip of his cock was inside her, then slammed back in. Jennifer gasped loudly; his thrusts were powerful and sharp, and he nudged her spot with every movement. 

Their breathing was ragged and sweat dripped from their skin. Scud moved his hips like a jackhammer and could already feel his balls filling up. He kissed her ruggedly and squeezed her breasts with his large, strong hands.

Her hips met his thrusts in the rapid pace he had created and the sound of their bodies slapping together echoed inside the van. “I'm close,” she cried. “Don't stop; I'm so fucking close!”

“Me too, baby. I want you to cum with me,” he said in a shaky voice.

He pushed inside her harder and faster, reaching down to rub her clit. Screaming profanities, her body shook as she clenched down on him and came hard around his dick. The increased tightness was unbearable and he came inside her still shaking body.

As he lay next to her, one arm slung over her and his face buried in her neck, the walkie in the passenger's seat came to life.

“Scud! You there?” B’s voice came booming through the speaker. Scud jumped up and wedged himself between the front seats to grab it.

“Yeah, B. I'm here,” he said, half out of breath.

“Get the van going. I'll be coming out the back door in two minutes.”

“Got it,” Scud replied and quickly put his clothes back on, slid into the driver's seat and started the engine.

Jennifer gathered her clothes and began to put them on, but wasn't fast enough to complete the task before Blade jumped in the van.

“Get us the fuck outta here, now!” B yelled as he closed the door.

Scud put it in reverse and burned rubber out of the ally while Jennifer was hiding behind the passenger's seat trying her best to get her shirt buttoned. 

Neither man said a word to each other until they arrived back at the warehouse. “Get all the equipment back inside. We'll debrief in the morning,” B said before he exited the van.

“And, Scud? Take her home; she is not spending the night under my roof. And get the van detailed; smells like sex in here.”


End file.
